


The Avengers Family

by aerlith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Clint, Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, BAMF Maria Stark, BAMF Tony, BAMF Women, Bodyswap, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Good Loki, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Avengers, Some Humor, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done, and Natasha - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, only for tony, some au's though, wait basically for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlith/pseuds/aerlith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Avengers needed a family. They made one themselves.<br/>(Drabble/Oneshot Collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superstition-Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> This is a collection of drabbles based on (mostly) one word prompts.  
> :))))))))))

1\. Superstition- Steve Rogers

It was, without a doubt, that Steve Rogers was superstitious.

He never walked under ladders, never broke mirrors out of frustration, never let a black cat walk into his path, and had crossed his fingers for good luck at times.

Sure, he got laughed at because of his superstitions at times because of Stark and Barton, but that doesn't make his beliefs any less true.

His mother had taught him superstitions and which ones were good luck and which ones were bad luck. He full-heartedly believed that if you broke a mirror and opened an umbrella indoors, you would have back luck. If you had a horseshoe, it was good luck.

And that was why, today, a black cat walked in front of him today.

Steve was out shopping with Bruce in an Asian supermarket Downtown, and apparantly "they have the best spices for food," Steve quotes from Bruce.

It was an open market, where there were no doors, only holes in the walls covered with light pieces of thick plastic, where everyone was free to go in or out. It was crowded and filled with boxes of food and live seafood.

As he walked next to Bruce, plowing the way for the smaller man, a black cat with gleaming green eyes walked in front of him.

Steve froze. He looked back to where Bruce was and saw him looking at a varied selection of vegetables.

The StarkPhone that he was given, courtesy of Stark himself, vibrated and the single message was on the phone:

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!!!!!! (btw can you totally buy me some ramen noodles (the ones with the shrimp) thanks)-The Great and Powerful Tony Stark

He shared a glance with Bruce, who sighed and put the odd-looking vegetable back in the box and ran out of the store.

The car that they got into then had a flat tire, the car not being able to be driven.

Steve sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He waved for a taxi, but all of the taxis were filled with people and there were no more taxis left for them.

Steve and Bruce walked a few blocks and then, suddenly, the plastic bags ripped.

-couple of hours later-

The monster was knocked down, and exploded into a giant mass of purple goo and Steve and Bruce weren't even there.

Tony frowned. It wasn't like Steve to not attack a giant Bigfoot monster... but then Steve and Bruce showed up, looking very exhausted and like wet dogs.

"Where the hell were you?!" Clint demanded, dropping from his perch.

"The car had a flat tire, there were no taxis, the food started dropping out of the bag, it started raining, and we had to walk all the way back here." Bruce said, his eyes drooping.

"Wow. That _is_ a lot of bad luck..." Natasha said, an amused look on her face.

"I hate everyone." Steve said before leaving the rest of the team and walked into the tower.

Natasha grinned and let out a a small giggle.

The sly grins never left their faces.

Steve never noticed a thing.

 


	2. Family-All Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to publish one of these everyday, maybe more 'cause I'm on break now...  
> :))))) enjoy

2\. Family-All Avengers

Being in a family was weird.

Especially if it was a dysfunctional family with a supersoldier from the 1940’s, three former assassins, a scientist with anger issues, an Asgardian god, and an inventor with a metal disk in his chest to keep shrapnel from reaching his heart.

Especially when all of them had family issues. (Except Bucky and Steve, of course.)

Tony Stark was neglected by his parents, both being workaholics.

Natasha Romanoff was taken from her parents, who had died because of her.

Clint Barton was abused by his alcoholic father and his brother later in his life.

Thor Odinson’s brother had tried to take over Manhattan, having parentage issues, Thor being oblivious to the childhood neglect.

Bruce Banner’s father hated him and had later killed his loving mother.

But despite their differences, they lived together, replacing their childhoods with the ones that they make.

Just like today.

Natasha threw a pillow pet at Tony, who smacked it away and hit Clint in the face.

"Stop, please, I’m trying to watch the movie." Bruce chimed in.

"Okay, okay. Just watch the movie... And ignore the pillow fight we’re having..." Clint grinned before smacking Tony in the face with a pillow.

Steve sighed. Why did he have to be put in the most immature team in SHIELD?

Oh wait, they were also one of the-

An olive colored pillow hit Steve in the face. His eye twitched.

"Hide me, Bruce, please, I’m too young to die," Clint whispered.

Tony was trying not to laugh at Clint’s misfortune, and Natasha had a small grin on her face.

"...Oops?" Clint said meekly before getting hit in the face with the same pillow. "Oh, it’s on." Steve said with a slight smirk.

"What." Bucky said, one of the two actually paying attention to the movie.

"Friends! I approve of this activity!" Thor boomed.

"Why do I even live here," Bruce questioned himself and sighed. "Okay, I’m leaving before any of you actually him me and cause the Other Guy to come out.

"What. No, no, Bruce, don't leave me! I don't want to be here without my one and only Science Bro!" Tony said, trying to grab on to his sleeve.

"Alright. And watch as the Other Guy comes out." Bruce replied dryly.

"Nope, nope, nope, okay... Bye!" Tony said cheerfully before getting hit in the chest with a well-aimed blow from Thor.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and went up to his floor of the tower, being sane enough to actually leave.

The sounds he heard five minutes later were as follows:

"Ow! Don't kill me, Natashalie!"

"This is a fine sport, worthy of only the finest warriors!"

"TONY YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU TOUCHED MY HAIR I WILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND MURDER YOU WITH IT YOU LITTLE-"

"What."

"Haha Tony, you're going to die!"

"Clint, be nice."

"CLINT YOU ARE NOT IN THIS CONVERSATION YOU DON'T BELONG HERE"

"AHHHHHHH"

A loud crash was heard. Bruce winced. He was glad that he left early, before anything extreme happened.

Bruce finally gathered up enough courage to go downstairs and see what the chaos was about.

The wooden table was flipped and was laying by the wall, Tony and Clint laying in a pile with Natasha sitting on top of them. Steve was sitting on the couch next to Bucky, watching the movie. Thor was laughing at the pile of people on the floor.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

The five people (minus Bucky, who seemed to be very confused) chuckled sheepishly.

 


End file.
